Midnight Flower
by Moreadhiel Seregdagnir
Summary: What if the compartment that held Professor Lupin in PoA wasn't empty save for him? What if it also contained his goddaughter? What if her past was irrevocably intertwined with Harry's? What would happen then? H/Hr, FW/OC.
1. Meet Jynx

**AN: Okay. This is a merging of a couple ideas that popped into my head. I have to get it out before I go crazy. That being said...**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I really post this? Honestly, if I were J.K. Rowling, I'd be off spending my millions of pounds on books.**

**SUMMARY:** **What if the compartment that held Professor Lupin in PoA wasn't empty save for him? What if it also contained his goddaughter? What if her past was irrevocably intertwined with Harry's? What would happen then? H/Hr, N/OC. I don't like Ron, Ginny, and their parents, so those four'll get a lot of bashing. Dumbledore might, too. Based in their third year.**

"C'mon, Jynx. In here." The girl in question turned her bright green eyes onto the door and opened it. Her long, messy, black and red hair swung as she slipped into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She turned and wordlessly shoved her trunk up into the luggage rack before opening the cage that she'd sat on the seat. Her long, delicate fingers reached in and coaxed out the beautiful, fierce looking Peregrine Falcon within. The large bird hopped out and assumed her perch on Jynx's arm.

"There now, Melanor. You must enjoy being out of that tiny cage." Professor Remus Lupin watched his goddaughter as she spoke quietly to her falcon in a quiet voice. He rolled over on his side and proceeded to fall asleep. A few minutes later, when Melanor was flying around the compartment, the door opened. The falcon immediately flew back to Jynx's shoulder as the girl looked down at the heavy history book open on her lap.

"Excuse me. Is it alright if we sit here?" Jynx looked up and nodded wordlessly. A relieved boy with messy raven hair, glasses and the same shockingly green eyes as Jynx swiftly filed in, followed by another boy with bright, flame red hair and bright blue eyes. Behind them followed a girl with bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes, clutching a basket and pulling her trunk behind her. The first boy sat next to Jynx and held out his hand.

"I'm Harry." Jynx shook his hand without looking up. The second boy sat down next to Harry and held out his hand, too.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Jynx also shook his hand without looking up. The girl then sat down opposite of Ron, next to the professor. She also held her hand out.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Jynx then looked up grudgingly and shook Hermione's outstretched hand. She looked at Hermione's basket and narrowed her bright eyes.

"Why did you bring a cat into a compartment with two birds and a rat?" Hermione's cheeks went a little pink and she looked next to her. Jynx answered her question before she asked it. "That's Professor Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm Jynx. Jynx Loupe." She then looked very pointedly at Harry. "Don't you have a last name, Harry? Or are you supposed to be so famous that I automatically know who you are despite the fact that I have no clue what the bloody hell your last name is?" Harry, along with the other occupants of the compartment, save the original two, one of which was asleep, looked surprised. Hermione then spoke up timidly.

"But... He's Harry Potter. He defeated You-Know-Who back when he was a baby. Everyone knows who he is, even muggle borns!" Jynx looked bored and let out a long breath.

"You mean Voldemort? Oh get a grip! Fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself! There's nothing frightening about the name Harry Potter, is there? So why is everyone so afraid of the name Lord Voldemort? It's just a name! The thing you need to be fearing is the wizard! Nobody was afraid to say Grindewalds name, were they? And he was one of the worst Dark wizards of our time! Sheesh!" She finished her rant and sat back. "And by the way, I've never even heard of Harry Potter before. I was raised in England, yes, but I was home schooled and had almost no connection to the outside world. I got a Hogwarts letter but was in no position to attend." Her attention was then diverted by the book she held in her lap.

The compartment was silent for about five seconds before Ron, the bloody idiot, decided to put in his five knuts worth.

"That's stupid. My family doesn't even have two knuts to rub together and we still manage to be able to go to Hogwarts. Just how poor are you? Ouch!" He started rubbing his head where Harry had hit him.

"Sorry. Um, which year are you gonna be in?" Her eyes never looked up from her book as she fished in her bag and found her letter. She handed it to Harry just as the lights went out and the train stopped. In the darkness, near chaos ensued.

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!" Ron started to come up with a comeback, but Jynx quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She reached over to Professor Lupin and shook his arm roughly. Nobody heard what she said to wake him up because they were flipping out. "Uncle Remus, I think there's Dementors on the train." This simple statement woke him up fully and completely. He went out into the corridor. A few minutes later, when the lights came back on, he also came back into the room. It was then that everyone noticed Harry was passed out on the floor. Jynx swiftly went over to Harry and prodded him with her finger. He groaned and slapped her hand away.

"G'way, Dudley, before I hex you into next week." Jynx grinned. She stood up, lightly kicked Harry's ribs, and walked back to her seat.

"He's alive, in case you were wondering." She then re-opened her book and promptly buried her nose in it, indicating that this discussion was over.


	2. It's a deal

**Holy freakin crap! I haven't written on this story in a while, and I'm pretty positive I promised you guys frequent updates. Did I? I don't remember. Regardless...  
I have a short attention span, and I bounced to KH, then to AIWL, (That's Kingdom Hearts and Alice in Wonderland) which is the one that I am currently stuck on.  
So, I'm gonna write a fic loosely based off of the SyFy miniseries "Alice". Sooo...  
Yeah.  
I've been AWOL for a while, and I apologize.  
My mom's computer died and I had to re-read the first chapter of Midnight Flower to get my inspiration back, but I think I got it. Here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: We've been over this! The only thing that is mine in this particular story would be my wonderful character Jynx.**

*******

Jynx sat back in her seat and looked at her book happily. She buried her nose into it, and got so absorbed that she felt she was actually in the story. She was the main character, the one solving the mysteries, the one kicking the bad guy butt. She could hear the voices of the various characters, smell the things they smelled.

That is, until Ron was dumb enough to poke her side and attempt to grab her book.

Now, dear readers, I'm sure some of you know how it feels to be brought out of a good book that you are particularly enjoying, and you usually aren't too happy with whoever it is bringing you out.

So as you can imagine, Jynx was pretty pissed off.

She snapped out of her reverie and didn't slap Ron, didn't yell at him, didn't punch him; rather, she looked at him and narrowed her eyes, and he suddenly was running out of the compartment holding his stomach and his mouth. Feeling the slightly displeased gaze of Lupin, she shrugged and looked at him.

"Something you needed, Professor?" Lupin sighed and shook his head.

"Really now, Jynx, did you need to do that?" Jynx grinned and nodded.

"Uncle Remus, you know as well as I do what happens when someone tries to take away my book. Thankfully he gave up and didn't try again." Lupin shuddered and looked at Harry. Harry and Hermione were looking back and forth at Jynx and Lupin, trying to figure out what had just happened. Lupin dug in his coat and pulled out an immense bar of chocolate. He broke off about three pieces and gave one to Hermione, one to Harry and one to Jynx. The latter just happily shoved the chocolate in her mouth and went back to her book, while Hermione stared curiously at the chocolate and Harry looked at as if it would bite his head off if he put it in his mouth.

"Eat it. It helps with the aftermath of a Dementor attack. Trust me. It really works." Hermione, deciding to trust Jynx's words, nibbled the chocolate and sat back in her seat. Harry, who had by now lifted himself back into his seat, looked at Jynx quizzically and shrugged, shoving the entire thing into his mouth, too.

Professor Lupin looked at Harry again, seeming displeased with the way his clothing hung off him, practically drowning his skinny, thirteen-year old frame. He looked at Hermione and had to try not to chuckle, because now she had her nose buried in _The Daily Prophet_. The picture on the cover moved and attracted his attention next. The man on it had straggly hair, and he didn't look too sane or well-kept. His picture was beneath a title that said something along the lines of "BLACK HAS ESCAPED". It might have been worded differently, but it's essentially the same. Anyway, Jynx set her book down and looked out the window with a wistful look on her face.

Lupin looked at his goddaughter with a smile in his eyes. He became slightly confused when he saw her looking at the sky with a somewhat melancholy look in her normally bright eyes.

Jynx, feeling the gaze of her godfather on her face, turned her head and sent a wistful look in his direction before looking up at Melanor's elegant form and the trunk that contained her slightly battered broom. She looked back at Lupin, and grinned when a look of understanding dawned upon his face. She looked back at her falcon, perched somewhat unhappily on the rack holding their luggage. She made a small noise under breath and a ghost of a grin appeared upon her face. Lupin smiled and headed out of the compartment to go to the loo.

Harry, who had been contemplating the fact that there was indeed a person who had not heard of him in the wizarding world, and therefore treated him like a completely normal person-- of course, the fact that the same person also wasn't afraid of saying Voldemort's name made him even happier- and upon hearing a little chirruping whistle noise to his right, he looked over Jynx, the person he had just been thinking about, and saw she had a truly magnificent bird perched upon her arm. Harry's mental admiration of her grew when he saw that she didn't fear the sharp talons and actually had the bird sitting upon her bare arm, on a small spot where there were certainly plenty of scars, most likely from that same bird. He found himself letting Hedwig out of her cage next and letting her perch upon his knee before flying up to the luggage rack.

Hermione, who was completely absorbed in her newspaper, didn't even notice the owl on one side of the compartment and the falcon on the other.

Hearing the rustling of wings coming from Harry's direction, Jynx leaned outwards and saw Hedwig flying from Harry's knee. She smiled when she saw the beauty of the owl and let Melanor also fly away.

"What type of bird is that?" Hermione, finally startled out of her reverie by Harry's voice, looked over at Jynx and then back to Harry. Then she looked up and saw the birds perched on top of their respective owners trunks.

"Oh. She's a Peregrin Falcon. Uncle Remus got her for me on my thirteenth birthday." Harry looked a little surprised. Jynx continued quietly. "Her name is Melanor. I've only had her for about a month, but she's very well trained. I trained her myself."

"So, you're thirteen then? When was your birthday?" Hermione inquired with a curious expression.

Jynx flushed slightly and turned her face away. "Oh. Um, it was July 31st... I just barely got my Hogwarts letter and stuff." Hermione looked shocked and turned to Harry, her intelligent brain working and pushing the pieces together.

"Harry, isn't July 31st also your birthday?"

The startled teen looked over at Jynx and Hermione and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." Jynx looked slightly surprised and shrugged. Then she got off her seat, crossed over to the other side of the compartment where Melanor had flown to, stood up on the seat and turned towards the luggage rack. Of course, when the door opened, she was still standing up on the seat.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow! George, that hurts!"

"Oh, shuddup, Ron. Next time you try to join our compartment, you might wanna come up with a better excuse than 'But there's a scary girl in there with a mean looking bird'. I seriously doubt that there is a girl wi-" The two twins stopped with their sentence and looked in, each still holding a handful of their little brother's hair. Jynx calmly stared back at them with her piercing green eyes. Wordlessly, she turned her head back to the rack and coaxed Melanor off of Lupin's trunk.

Fred's voice broke the silence. "Well, Ronald, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt about the bird. But try something like that again and I will personally tell Mum to send you a bloody Howler!" They threw Ron very unceremoniously onto the seat next to Jynx's feet. Unfortunately, Ron's flailing arm crashed into her legs, causing her to stumble, lose her balance, and fall backwards with Melanor still on her wrist.

However, despite going backwards, she managed to land without seriously hurting herself with her arm keeping Melanor off the ground. Said bird then flew off to her cage and hopped in. She raised her head and checked her bird before turning her eyes to Ron with a frighteningly icy glare in her bright eyes. She picked herself up off the ground and then looked at Fred and George, both of whom were still standing there with shocked and apologetic expressions on their faces.

JYNX'S POV

I can't believe it. This bloody idiot is going to have hell to pay if he doesn't stop bugging me. Oh well.

I turned to the two boys standing in the doorway with identical looks on their faces. I took a step closer and saw that they unconsciously took a step back. An amused smile found its way onto my face.

"If you think I blame you for what this idiot did, I don't. It's not your fault that he was flailing like a giant squid." I watched in amusement as their expressions melted into identical masks of relief. "My name is Jynx. Jynx Loupe."

"I'm Fred, and this personage next to me is George. We are, unfortunately, the elder brothers of the unsightly thing that crashed into you." I smiled again and shook their hands. George looked at me with a curious expression and then grinned wickedly at Fred.

"So, Jynx, do you like pranks?" Speaking in unison must be a twin thing. Whatever.

"Yeah. When I get really bored I go play tricks on Uncle Remus." They grinned again and began speaking in turn.

"We have-" Fred stated.

"-a little bit of-" George continued for him.

"-a proposition-"

"-for you. Do you-"

"-think that you-"

"-maybe could-"

"-come see us-"

"-after the feast?" I nodded, my smile staying in place. "Well then, we'll see you later!"

With that, they swept out the door and left, making sure they closed it behind them.

NORMAL POV

As the first years filed off the train, a very bored looking teenaged girl followed them. Upon being greeted by a very confused teacher, she explained that she was a new student and did not have a house, after which she was turned over to Professor McGonagall, who promptly took her aside and told her to go with the rest of the third years but to go straight up to Professor Dumbledore upon entering the hall.

About twenty minutes later, the girl found the group of people she had been with on the train and smiled slightly.

After entering the hall and watching everyone go to their tables, the girl walked right up to Professor Dumbledore and told him the situation.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Now, we have a bit of an unusual situation here. We will sort Miss Moreau into her house, where she will start learning with her year level. She's a third year, but she's just started here at Hogwarts. Miss Moreau, if you could come over here, please." Jynx nodded and walked over to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head, making her twitch slightly.

Of course, then the hat started talking to her.

"Ah, yes. Born of a great witch and wizard, but they are just a distant memory. Raised by your godfather. Ravenclaw would be good, yes? Oh, but you also have plenty of courage. Hmm.. I guess it should be GRYFFINDOR!" Jynx gave a mental thank you to Merlin, seeing as he seemed to be favoring her at the moment. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and was both happy and slightly disappointed that her friends from the train were also there. Seeing as the only available spot was right in between Fred and George, Jynx walked over and sat right between them.

"Let the feast begin!"

"So, Fred, what was it that you and George wanted to talk to me about?" The twin in question looked at her and grinned mischievously.

"We'd tell you right now, but it seems Hermione is determined to make sure that we don't talk to you too much, as she's a few seats down and glaring at us." Jynx looked up and saw Hermione glaring at the twins, but immediately smiled when she made eye contact with Jynx.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Okay, it's after the feast, the common room is practically empty, and Hermione is nowhere in sight. What did you want to talk to me about?" Fred looked at George and they both nodded to each other.

"Well, you said you like pranks, right?" Fred inquired. Jynx nodded, her red streaked bangs bobbing into her eyes.

"We think that you could help us with our joke shop business. Mum doesn't approve, but we've been working on certain things that you might be able to help us with. We're going to try selling these to the first and second years, and we need someone for advertising and helping us demonstrate." Jynx smiled and looked at both of them.

"And you think I can help with your joke business?" George nodded. "Well, as long as I get fifteen percent of the sales and twenty five percent of the sales of anything that I develop, then we have a deal." She stuck both of her hands out and shook the twins' hands.

"Deal." They chorused.

*******

**Okay. After this chapter, I'm guessing it'll be pretty obvious what role Jynx plays in Harry's past.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
